


Gorąca zupa

by kas_delafere



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Deckard cały czas miał przed oczami SMS-a od Sam.Lepsza z Hobbsów>SOS szybko
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Gorąca zupa

**Author's Note:**

> Na [twitterze](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1242524493203017736) poprosiłam o prompty i jeden z nich brzmiał "hobbs and shaw, saving lives by breaking the law". Tak mi się moje wypociny spodobały, że postanowiłam je wrzucić na ao3. 
> 
> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Deckard cały czas miał przed oczami SMS-a od Sam.

> **Lepsza z Hobbsów**  
>  >SOS szybko

Nie zdążył nawet doprawić swojego omletu. Nie zdążył nawet go _zjeść._ Wyłączył tylko gaz i pobiegł do garażu. Nie miał czasu na nic innego. Skoro Sam napisała do niego, to znaczy, że Hobbs nie był w stanie jej pomóc. A Hobbs, który nie był w stanie pomóc _swojej córce?_ Deckard nawet nie chciał myśleć, co mogło się wydarzyć. I to akurat teraz, kiedy Deckard był w Anglii.

Wiedział, że potrzebuje czegoś szybkiego, aby dostać się jak najprędzej do Los Angeles. Wiedział też, że będzie musiał sam postarać się o transport, bo nie mógł polegać na nikim innym.

Zaraz, zaraz. Tak właściwie… to mógł.

Wiedział, że w chwili, gdy tylko wyjedzie z garażu, od razu będzie na celowniku. Ale to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy pędził przez Londyn i nie ponosił żadnych konsekwencji. Z kolei niezaplanowany i niepotwierdzony lot odrzutowcem Owena już wyglądał inaczej, bo Deckardowi naprawdę się spieszyło, więc w dupie miał to, że znajdują się na szlaku innego samolotu. Był pewny, że ten cały Pan Nikt to załatwi. A jak nie on, to telefon do Toretto.

Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, żeby dać Torettowi znać, że Sam potrzebuje pomocy. Na pewno razem ze swoją _familią_ byli bliżej niż on, ale Sam napisała _do niego._ Deckard nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby młodej coś się stało, bo ktoś inny spierdoliłby robotę.

Gdzie, do cholery, był Hobbs?

Deckard próbował wyśledzić jego telefon. Kiedy okazało się, że był na Hawajach, próbował dzwonić – po kilku godzinach odebrał brat Hobbsa z informacją, że ten zostawił komórkę przez przypadek. Kto w tych czasach zapomina o telefonie?

Deckard był o krok od kradzieży innego odrzutowca, kiedy uzupełniali paliwo, ale Owen przemówił mu do rozsądku. I obiecał, że Deckard będzie mógł ukraść samochód na miejscu, jeśli w jego własnym skończy się paliwo. Nie skończyło się; Deckard dotarł do domu Hobbsów tak szybko, że policja nawet nie zdążyła zauważyć, że ktoś łamie prawo.

Na początku chciał wejść od razu do środka, ale szybko zmienił taktykę – i zaszedł budynek od tyłu. Włamał się i powoli sprawdzał każde pomieszczenie. Nie wiedział, czy Sam była w domu. Jej telefon nie ruszał się z miejsca – Deckard znalazł go na stole w kuchni – ale mogła zostać zabrana bez niego. Mogła być przetrzymywana wbrew swojej woli. Mogła ukraść komórkę i ukrywać ją przed porywaczem. Nie chciał zdradzać jej pozycji, jeśli miał rację co do ostatniego.

Kiedy zakradał się na piętro, nadepnął na skrzypiący stopień. Zaklął pod nosem i uniósł broń wyżej… ale szybko ją opuścił, bo na szczycie schodów pojawiła się zapłakana Sam. Kilkoma susami znalazł się przy niej i przytulił ją, kiedy się na niego rzuciła z płaczem.

— Sam, wszystko w porządku? Sam, jesteś ranna?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i pociągnęła nosem.

— Tata…

Czyli coś się stało _z Lukiem._ Coś na tyle dużego, że Sam napisała do _Deckarda_ po pomoc.

— Co się stało? — zapytał od razu.

— Tata mówił — zaczęła i przetarła oczy. Odchrząknęła i podjęła na nowo: — Tata mówił, że jakby mu się coś stało, to mam od razu napisać do pana.

Deckard uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

— Do mnie?

Sam pokiwała głową i złapała go za rękę, aby pociągnąć w stronę przymkniętych drzwi.

— Zawsze powtarza, że z panem będę najbezpieczniejsza — mówiła. — A ja nie wiem… Bo jak tata wrócił, to… to…

— Pokaż mi — przerwał Deckard, ściskając lekko jej rękę, aby ją uspokoić. Rozglądał się dookoła, bo nie był przekonany o ich bezpieczeństwie. — Skąd tata wrócił?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała szeptem. — Ale jak wrócił, to… — Otworzyła drzwi.

Na dość obszernym łożu – bo nie mógł tego inaczej nazwać – leżał Luke. Poobijany, zakrwawiony, ledwo dyszący Luke. Nieprzytomny Luke.

— Cholera — mruknął Deckard.

Przeszło mu przez myśl, że na pewno nie byli tu bezpieczni, skoro Luke tak wyglądał. Zaraz jednak logika podsunęła mu, że Luke nigdy nie naraziłby swojej córki na niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby podejrzewał, że był w jakikolwiek sposób śledzony.

— Napisałam do pana, kiedy tylko wrócił — powiedziała Sam nieco spokojniejszym tonem. — Tacie udało się dojść tutaj dopiero za drugim podejściem. Od tego czasu… leży. Nie kazał po nikogo dzwonić. Obmyłam go trochę i podaję jedzenie, jak się budzi, ale… ale…

Deckard wiedział. Sam była przerażona. Odłożył broń, ściągnął marynarkę i podwinął rękawy.

— Przynieś mi ciepłą wodę i ręczniki — poprosił. Apteczkę miał pod ręką.

Sam posłuchała go, ale protestowała, kiedy kazał jej wyjść. Krzyczała, dobijając się do zablokowanych drzwi, ale Deckard nie ustąpił. Doprowadził Luke’a na tyle do porządku, na ile był w stanie, i dopiero wtedy wyszedł z pokoju.

Zszedł do kuchni z umorusanymi krwią ręcznikami. Sam gotowała coś do jedzenia. Spojrzała na niego z zaczerwienionymi oczami, ale nie było w nich niechęci czy urazy. Deckard odetchnął z ulgą.

Wysłał Sam do spania i sam zajął się obiadem. Przez kilka godzin czuwał przy łóżku Luke’a, czytając książkę. Zarówno drzwi do sypialni Sam, jak i Luke’a były otwarte. Czuwał nad oboma Hobbsami.

— Sam? — wychrypiał w końcu Luke. Obrócił głowę i zauważył Deckarda, po czym próbował wywrócić oczami. Próbował, bo jedno miał podbite, a drugie zaczerwienione. — Deck. Co tu robisz?

— Sam wysłała SOS. — Deckard odłożył książkę.

— Mówiłem, żeby tego nie robiła…

Deckard miał ochotę go uderzyć. We wszystkie miejsca, gdzie zabolałoby najbardziej.

— Miała zostawić cię pobitego i zakrwawionego, co? — Pochylił się nad Lukiem. — Myślisz, że miała na tyle siły, aby dobrze cię opatrzyć? Chciałeś sam się wylizać z dźgnięć _kilkoma_ nożami? Sam miała to oglądać? Co, do cholery, Luke?!

Deckard odszedł od łóżka, bo ochota na zdzielenie Luke’a w twarz tylko w nim rosła.

— Dlaczego zadzwoniła po ciebie? — dotarło do niego ciche pytanie zza pleców.

Deckard prychnął.

— Bo najwyraźniej nawciskałeś jej, że ze mną będzie najbezpieczniejsza. Więc kiedy jej wielkoludzki ojciec był na łożu śmierci, to Sam właśnie bezpieczeństwa potrzebowała.

— Ach.

Deckard odwrócił się i ze zdumieniem zauważył uśmiech na twarzy Luke’a.

— Do śmiechu ci?! — oburzył się.

— No tak — odparł Luke, nadal się szczerząc. — Zjawiłeś się, więc miałem rację.

Deckard uniósł ręce w geście, jakby chciał go udusić.

Luke się nie przejął.

— Dzięki, Deck.

— Przyniosę ci zupę — wycedził Deckard. — Gorącą, żebyś się poparzył.

Z jednej strony wkurzył go śmiech, który słyszał za sobą, z drugiej zmartwił się, gdy tylko śmiech zamienił się w chrapliwy kaszel. Na dodatek Luke obudził tym Sam.

— Z twoim tatą wszystko będzie w porządku — oznajmił jej Deckard, zatrzymując się przed jej drzwiami.

— Ale zostanie pan? — zapytała od razu.

— Zobaczymy, jak pacjent będzie się sprawować — burknął.

— Powiem mu to, to będzie grzeczny, bo tata chce, żeby pan został.

— Wątpię. — Deckard zaczął iść do kuchni.

— Gdyby tata nie chciał, aby pan został, to by tyle o panu nie nawijał! — zawołała za nim.

— Samantha!

Deckard spojrzał przez ramię. Luke zasłaniał twarz dłonią, tą, którą mógł ruszać, a Sam uśmiechała się promiennie, wchodząc na materac, aby usiąść jak najbliżej ojca.

Może ta zupa nie będzie aż tak gorąca.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
